Adventure Time: By Your Side
by Lonely Devil Dog
Summary: Two years after the defeat of GOLB, life seems to be fading away from Finn until a certain situation araises. Will Finn be able to handle it? Will he ever be happy again? (Contains Oc's and Finnceline)
1. Come Along With Me

Finn Opens his eyes as the Sun shines down upon his room. He sits up slowly , gaining his

bearings.

Welcome to the land of OOO two years after the defeat of GOLB and the Gumbaldian War. The land of OOO hums no lick of terror, although the occasional threat occurs every once in awhile.

No Matter though as the land of OOO still holds a hero of incredible skill…Finn the Human.

The door to the bathroom opens as Finn walks in, he turns on the shower as he washes his face with cold water. He looks up seeing the reflection of a irretrievable man staring back at him. He closes his eyes, turning to the shower as he feels the steam leading out of the shower hit his face.

Just another day to live through, maybe something exciting will happen. He thought to himself

As the two years passed by Finn so did the people he loved. Jake was constantly in and out of the tree house hoping between Lady Rainicorn and Finn. It was only a matter of time until Jake would give in and move in with lady. Finn didn't think much of himself anymore, however he still had purpose in life. No matter how petty it all seemed at this point. A job was still a job. Finn was alone and he had come to terms with it. Huntress Wizard abandoned him not long after the war. Flame princess stopped nearly all forms of communication, PB seemed to only want to speak with him if it at least involved some form of work and Marceline...Marceline was even worth mentioning in his mind.

He slides the curtains to the side as he steps out of the shower. The air hits his skin, he begins to feel the pins run through his body as the bitter cold took the place of the warmth. Grabbing a towel from the rack he dries off trying to avoid the mirror to the best of his ability as he did so. Finn heads out for his day briefly looking back at his reflection before turning and leaving. Heading over to beneath his bed to gather his things for the day. As he goes to reach for his clothes he faceplants upon the floor.

OW! It's going to be hard getting use to one arm again. He Thought

Finn had recently outgrown his robotic arm he had installed nearly 3 years ago; PB had promised recently to make him a new one. Time did fly for him. He had grown taller and had become far more athletic. Maturity had turned a once foolish child into something more with only a few years difference.

Finn gathered his equipment for the day. As he climbed down the ladder he could hear Jake start to sing a tune he usually sings when Jake is making "Bacon Pancakes…" Finn reaches the bottom only to see nobody. The stove was off, BMO was still asleep, other than Finn the house laid silent. The loneliness had gotten to Finn sometimes and this was one of those occasions. He quickly roasts a pair of eggs and devouring them in a swift motion. Once finished he sat there staring at his plate looking at the muddied reflection staring back.

Quit...Quit looking at me! Finn angrily thought

As the plate hurdled to wall, smashing into fragments. Getting up and leaving the mess and waking BMO in the process. He left the tree house as headed towards the candy kingdom. As Finn struts towards kingdom he notices a passerby draped in a cloak spouting absolute nonsense. "The sky speaks mountains to the dirt and hole blows it's music so." The figure froze as it spotter Finn it raises its hand pricking a single finger toward Finn as it continued to talk "The Lich...The Lich smells you….He smells the fear...the weakness...H...He is returning. The Lich is Returning! He Will Return with an army!" The figure then turned its head towards the grass to then kneel placing its hands gentles atop the grass as it says "Grass is soft like the winds are brisk" The figure began to rub its face atop the blades of grass. All Finn could simply do at this time was watch and listen to the absurdity that was the mysterious figure. As the figure continued to rub its face upon the green blades, Finn side-steps and continues his stretch towards the Candy Kingdom.

The Hell was that guy's issue? Odd though the fact that guy would mention the Lich, the only remains of the lich lie within Sweetpea, but I doubt he would cause any… His Train of thought halted as he stood at the entrance of the Candy Castle.

He looked up the walls of the castle and began his trek in. As Finn walked deeper into the castle he began to hear yelling omit from the living quarters. The voices begin to increase in magnitude as he became ever so closer to PB's living space.

Oh, no then this means that… Finn began to think

Marceline barges out of the room yelling "Seriously Bubblegum!?!" "I feels it's only fair Marce." PB replied. "You think that is fair? IT'S MY HOUSE!" Marceline exclaimed. "A house that is under candy law no less." PB interjected. "You are ridiculous!" Marceline turns to see Finn who was seeing current situation unfold. They lock eyes for a moment before she grabbed her umbrella and headed off.

As Marceline flies away she thinks to herself

Why couldn't it have just worked, dammit!

Marceline began to tear up. She continued to think

I feel so ashamed, I feel wasted

She continued to hover above the kingdom toward her cave.

Finn continued to watch Marceline fly away until PB waved for his attention as she began to approach her throne room with Finn following suit. "Hello Finn, I apologize for the comotion you had to see" "I...It's fine PB Its truly none of my concern." Finn Replied. "Thanks for understanding Finn" PB Continued with. They enter the throne room until stopping once reaching PB's throne seat. She grabs two rings placed atop the left of arm of the chair. She holds them within her hands almost cuddling them as she smiles and slowly begins to have tear well up within her eyes. She turns and drops the rings within Finn's hand. She stares at the rings as they rest with Finn's hands. She looks to finn as the tears roll down her face. "I…...I….I would like….y...you to de..d...destroy these fin.." she pushes out of her throat. " I will princess" he says reassuringly. He turns around and leaves. Leaving PB to cry alone.


	2. All Alone, Everyone is Alone

The entrance of the tree house creaks open. Finn steps in and looks about his treasure room. He spots something in particular and with a quick collection of steps he grabs a shifty jewelry box from the floor. He opens it as a cloud of dust coughs out of the opening, he kneels down onto the wooden floor placing the open box in front of him, reaching into his satchel he pulls out two rings. Two rings that PB had requested he destroy.

Finn then hears Jake yell from above. "Finn is that you?" "Yea Jake it's Me."

"Hmph." Finn sighs.

Finn glances at the rings before dropping them into the box. He shuts the box with a sharp "Clink" sound. Finn begins to stand as he tosses the ring box into his satchel.

_Now I just got to find some kind of purpose for them _Finn thought to himself

Finn climbed the ladder into the kitchen as Jake asked of him "Hey bro, Imma make meatloaf tonight...sound cool"

Finn walks to the table as he pulls off his satchel and placing it on the floor. He turns to Jake "Yeah sounds good."

Finn sits as he looks to where he had broken that plate earlier in the day, to see BMO smiling as he gives Finn a thumbs up. Finn smiles as he returns the thumbs up.

***Several Hours Later***

Marceline groans rolling herself out of bed plummeting to the floor. She continues to groan in distaste as she begins to levitate, turning to the hatch door laying at the other end of the room. She finds her way into the kitchen. Opening the door to her refrigerator as she looks for things to throw together. Marceline Deeply sighs as she closes her eyes. She thinks back, back to a time where she felt content. Marceline use to be brimming with happiness, her and PB were happy nothing ever seeming to go wrong until… Marceline returns to reality as she hears a knock on her door. She places her bowl of strawberries atop the counter as she hovers her way over to the door. Opening the door to find Peppermint Butler holding a letter. " I Give to you a letter of eviction" Peppermint Butler decreed. Marceline looked down upon Pep she began to tremble as she reached for the letter. Once having fully pulled the paper from the grasp of Pep she closed her eyes as she wished to confine the water welling up. Marceline said with a low voice "Thank you." she attempts to give a weak smile as Peppermint Butler corrects himself as he replies " You have one month" then quickly pivoting to his right and walking away. Marceline stood at the entrance of her now temporary home before slamming the door.

Finn sat down crossing his legs as he continued to read a book with an aged leather cover. Finn read within his head _The dark sands of time curse all who cross them._

Finn looked beyond his book to see Jake sleeping within his Shelf bed. Finn smiled as he closed his book then slipping it under his bed. _Maybe I should stay here, Maybe there's still something left for me here. _Finn Thought as he began to drift off to sleep. Finn dreamed, he dreamed of many things. He dreamed of having his arm back, he dreamed of being happy and living with Huntress wizard. As his dreaming continued a voice began to call to him as he looked into the sky within his dream,but nothing was there. Looking down to see that HW was replaced with Marceline. Finn in utter shock awakens, sprawling awake as he sits up, his breathing still heavy he slowly lays back down as he closes his eyes, feeling the moonlight hit his face. when he hears the voice again "BOO!" Marceline whispers as she floats above him. Finn looks to her with no change. "Hey, Marceline." Finn says. Until suddenly he see Marceline burst into flames as sun rises as he begins to hear to voice of the lich laugh and call out to him "There was once nothing and soon it will be the same boy!" . Finn screams in fear as he actually wakes up. Finn in one motion backflips out of his sleeping bag landing atop his head post. Marceline Laughs maniacally as she hovers above his head. "What have I said about invading my dreams Marcy?" Finn says begrudgingly "sorry Finn I tried waking you up by speaking to you, but it just wasn't working." Marceline replied. "You know you could've just left me alone", "well since you're awake now, how about an adventure of some kind?" "I guess" Finn replied.

Marceline and Finn are two broken animals. It has been some time since either have spent time together. Marceline has never understood why Finn never talks with her.

Marceline looks up as she sees Finn putting his clothes on, she catches a glimpse of his back covered in deep white scars.

***One Year Ago***

Dirt piles upon a massive grave, as we see Finn Shoveling the dirt. Once finishing the burial he stands over it as the sun shines down upon him. The Shadows grow as the sun begins to hide itself behind the horizon. His back torn and bloody, his clothes in tatters and his breathing heavy. Finn falls to his knees sobbing heavily. Not far behind him, his android mother lays against a tree lifeless with injuries that have pierced the robotic shell. Many hours pass, until PB and Marceline arrive with a group of soldiers and medics. They quickly rush to his aid as Marceline stands within the shadows.


	3. The Darkness Can't Hide Your Lies

Finn finishes gathering his gear, heads downstairs, and begins to walk out the door. Marceline lags behind, but not far (as levitating does have it's advantages.) Finn stops several steps outside the entrance of his towering treehouse and without turning he asks of Marceline "So...Where to?" Marceline freezes before saying "Well actually I didn't think this far" Finn chuckles lightly "Well how about the forest there's always bound to be something interesting happen there". Marceline nods in agreement as they begin their trek towards adventure.

Not long after the walk had begun the forest had already come into view. Finn continued his journey forward with Marceline following. She had been staring at him from behind for the majority of the trip. Finn began to speak pulling Marceline out of her trance. "The Scars are from a year back." "Ye...yea I know, I just didn't think they would be so...so deep." She replied. Neither spoke a word for sometime, until finally reaching the woodline. Finn stops before breaking through the trees. He sighs deeply as he bows his head. Marceline drops to the ground, feeling the ground beneath her (something she is not prone to do very often.) "Hey Finn...you ok?" Marceline said worriedly. "Not Really" Finn replied. "You come to me after so long….after when?" , Marceline was confused, unsure of how to answer. "um...Finn I don't-" Finn Interrupts Marceline "Of course you'd play dumb. Why would you actually try to care. You didn't care before you were with PB and you haven't cared since that ended. Marceline you come to me now, because everything else has been taken from you. You have nothing to free yourself from your boredom so where do you go?, the last place you haven't failed Right? Am I not Right? Marceline remains silent now that Finn had turned to face her as he began yelling down on her. She had begun levitating again to help avoid any real confrontation. "Finn, I'm Sorry" Marceline said quietly. Finn then looking up locking onto her eyes. "Sorry?..SORRY DOESN'T BRING MY MOM BACK, SORRY DOESN'T BRING ANY OF THEM BACK!" Finn says furiously. He storms away as he says "I knew I couldn't hold it in. Goodbye Marceline." He fades into the distance as she floats with the clouds letting the tears drift into the wind.

***Several Days Later***

Finn is helping a small farm village repair several homes. Once completing the repairs the village celebrates and invites Finn to be apart of it. He politely declines, but they do not take no for an answer. Finn sits at a table talking to a group of children. He is finishing up his story for the children "There I was trapped within the body of GOLB slowly being digested when suddenly… A HOLE opens up! At that moment Simon said his final goodbyes to his love, as I leaped out to safety." "WOW" the children all said in excitement. Finn prepares to continue the story only to then see a villager running out from the darkness screaming in utter terror. "HELP SOMEBODY". Finn jolts up to see the commotion. Stepping around the children he heads to the noise. The villager collapses a small collection of steps from Finn. He looks down upon her to see a gash laid upon her back. The rest of the village gasp into terror as a voice calls out from the dark. "**All who hear me are already dead**." Finn looks up, he steps forward warning the rest of the village to return to the light. He walks to the darkness as a familiar laugh begins to sound out louder as draws closer "**Hehe**, **Finn the human. You've tried time and time again**." The Voice says. Finn replies "No...I...It can't be...Show yourself LICH!" "**All in time boy**, **all in time**" the voice booms as the darkness fades to show the moon's face once again. Finn stands silent as the village folk run to their homes in a panic. Finn turns and runs, he runs harder and faster then he has in a long time. He knows where he must go, the only place he knows to go in a crisis like this Candy Kingdom.

***One Hour Before***

Princess Bubblegum sits at her table as she continues to work on an arm more oriented to Finn nowadays. She struggles to keep herself awake as she lays the final pieces. "Careful. CareFUL, CAREFUL" PB says. PB faceplants onto the work having now fallen asleep. The unfinished arm spits and sputters as it powers down.

***An Hour Passes***

Finn kicks down the door to PB's room as we see the banana guards behind him. PB is still resting her head on the craft table as the unfinished arm is engulfed in flames. The banana guards rush the arm as a threat crushing it in the process. This causes PB to awaken "NO, My work!" PB yells "Sorry Princess" the banana guards say in unison. "Ugh, it's fine just go now." PB says "Yes, Princess" the banana guards reply in unison. PB looks to Finn as he approaches her saying "PB there's an issue." PB then replies "yeah, no kidding" PB says as she gestures to the arm. "what!?" Finn says as he looks to the now burnt arm "No, not that." he finishes saying. "It's abou.." Instantly a Darkness surrounded Finn. It become cold to a point where his breath was visible. Nothing was left, but Finn and the endless void that surrounded him. Then….He spoke. "**Nothing changes does it boy? Always running back to her. *Deep chuckle* Even time cannot change your character can it Finn?**" Finn's name echoed abound him. As he stood there the cold became focused from behind, he could feel it near his shoulder something reaching for him. Quickly he turns around to see...nothing. The Void now gone in a flash. Finn hears PB from behind "Finn?" Finn turns to her. " Did you not.." Finn stops speaking as PB gives him questioning look. "Are you alright Finn? You came in a panic and were going to tell me something." While the words leave her mouth a Deep **SHUSH** can be heard within Finn's head. "then you just froze and turned around." PB said . Finn replies with "Um, Sorry Princess I think I overreacted." "Is it your mother again?" PB asks "What!? No I haven't seen her in some time." Finn says. "Well what was it then?" PB continues push for an answer. Finn tells her "N...Nu...Nothing,...I gotta go."

***One Hour Later***

Finn Returns to a silent home, He climbs the ladder and begins to prepare for bed, after putting away his equipment Finn looks to Jake snoring in his bed. Finn begins to think as he continues to put his equipment away. As Finn finishes removing everything from his satchel, he can still hear it. **FINN **how he spoke it still puts fear into him. **FINN **repeated once again, but this time stronger and louder from behind him. Finn Turns frantically to see...nothing.


End file.
